


Shy

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Promptober 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Once again, the gang finds a way to make Castiel feel as if he wants to be swallowed into the world.





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inktober promptober prompt on 10/07/17: Shy
> 
> all errors are my own...

The only time Dean has ever seen his best friend act shy is when the conversation at the lunch table or at Denny’s turns to dating and or crushes. Castiel is usually the one friend who can be counted on to talk. He knows things about everything and can always keep you involved with the conversation. 

Hell, thanks to Castiel, Dean probably knows more about the bee and its hive-like mind than the bees themselves. 

Castiel’s laugh can echo through the restaurant and make anyone smile. But the minute you bring up relationships, school dances, sex or the like, it’s like Castiel becomes nonexistent.

Dean gets it. Castiel isn’t like their friends. Up until recently, he had told Dean he identified as asexual. The way that Dean understood it, for Cas. He didn’t have the sexual urges or desires that Dean had. Sure he could possibly have them, but at the time in which he told Dean this, that wasn’t likely.

At least until about a week ago when Castiel very shyly told Dean that he thinks he might also be demisexual. Dean admitted that he had no idea what that meant, but supported Cas regardless. After all, Castiel is his best friend.

Dean’s best friend, who -- surprise, surprise -- Dean was in love with. Not that Castiel knew this. After all, Dean would be mortified if Cas knew that everytime they slept in the bed, Dean woke up harder than he had ever been all because of how much his body and hormones wanted to touch and taste his best friend.

Yeah, no. So not happening.

And  _ Fuck my life _ , Dean thinks when Meg bats her eyes at Castiel asking him who he’s going to take to prom. Because of the way that Cas’ cheek shows the rosy blush and the way he bites that lower lip, it makes Dean’s dick twitch with interest.

Castiel mutters something under his breath and his blush deepens. Shy Castiel is adorable to Dean and he has to fight the impulse to nuzzle into his friend.

“What was that Clarence?” Meg asked.

Castiel sighs and gives one worried glance to Dean. “I said that if I went to prom, I would want to go with Dean. Because he makes me comfortable and I know that if there was a kiss at the end of the night that it would be better than when Charlie won the chocolate factory.” Castiel said in a rush before slinking into the booth, looking as if he wanted the thing to swallow him whole.

Their friends started clapping. Benny held out his hand demanding people to “pay the piper.” But all Dean cared about what his best friend who was now red-faced and trying to disappear.

Dean leaned back and put his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “We don’t have to go to prom. We could just, I don’t know. Hang out and watch movies or read comics.” He said softly and held his hand out, palm up against his thigh.

He watched as Castiel looked from him and down to his hand before carefully sliding the palm of his own hand into Dean’s. “Will you still kiss me at the end of the night?” He asked softly, averting his gaze.

“Cas, I’ll kiss you whenever and wherever you want.”

And that kids, is the story of how Castiel’s first kiss was in his favorite booth at the local Denny’s with all of his friends surrounding him. And it was that very booth in which all the major events in Castiel and Dean’s life happened. It was where Dean first told Castiel he loved him. It’s where Castiel proposed. It’s also where Dean announced that they got their dream house and where they got the call that little Jack Klein was theirs.


End file.
